As people have become more dependent on mobile smart devices and more services have moved to mobile smart devices, a need for alternative access to services when the mobile smart device is shut off has developed. For example, as mobile smart devices replace credit cards, the ability to purchase products can depend on the mobile smart device being powered. However, these devices run out of battery power all the time and will naturally cause problems for users who rely on them. A person may enter in a store and by the time he/she has gathered items for purchase, their device may have shut down due to low battery. This person would be left without the ability to conducting the purchase if he/she relied on the device for conducting purchases. Most people do not walk around with chargers to charge their device, and even if they did, finding a plug and charging one's device can be a cumbersome and time consuming process.
As such, Applicant recognizes a need for a contingent path to obtaining services normally provided by a user device in situations where the user device is off, such as when the battery is low.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, whereas showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.